


The Legend of The Lost Mermaid

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: Story telling is a dying art. What happens when a young witch tells a story.





	The Legend of The Lost Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I have consulted the seers and checked the stars. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the various offshoots. I make no money from what I write, sadly the only thing in my name is student loan debt and a box of Cheez-Its.
> 
> This work is written as part of The Mourning Madam Once Upon A Time fest.

The Legend of The Lost Mermaid

Many centuries ago, on Limnos, a small island off the coast of Greece, there lived a young woman. She grew up in a privileged household. The governor and his wife had raised three beautiful daughters. Two of them had been married off to fine, affluent men of their father’s choosing. Their unions increased the governor’s already sizeable fortune. His youngest daughter, Keira, was a rare beauty, honey eyes and curly brown hair. She had been schooled in grace and social duties. She was a precocious young woman;though; she enjoyed escaping the watchful eye of her parents to explore the island. There were many times she was found climbing trees and swimming in the bay in the moonlight. There would have been less trouble if she had not been swimming as nature intended.  
During one of her nighttime excursions she met a young sailor, Stanos. He had taken to the sea to support his mother and three young sisters. He was enamoured of Keira’s beauty and fun-loving spirit. She found joy in the freedom she had with him. They spent many nights swimming and talking; falling in love. Time was precious for they knew that she would be married to another by summer’s end. She did not love her betrothed, Dmitri. He was a bullish man that guaranteed to increase her father’s coffers considerably. The thought of spending the rest of her life under her Dmitri’s iron fist struck fear in her heart.  
Keira knew that her family would never condone her marriage to a sailor. There was no profit or social clout for her father. Keira and Stanos began to make plans to leave Limnos before fall. They intended to board Stanos’ ship and sail to his home country.  
Unbeknownst to them, they had been betrayed. A servant, seeking favor with the governor, informed him of his daughter’s dalliances with the sailor Stanos. He was immediately arrested and brought before the governor. He was charged with treason against the ruling family, a charge punishable by death. Keira pleaded with her father to spare his life. He relented with the stipulation that she marry Dmitri immediately. Keira knew what her betrothed was like, she trembled in fear of her life resting in his hands. With love in her heart for Stanos, she wed Dmitri. She was allowed to watch from her bedroom window as Stanos boarded his ship to return home. Her heart broke as he sailed away from her.  
That night, before Dmitri could come to her bedchamber, she stole away from her home. Keira knew that she did not have long, for Dmitri did not willingly let go of his property. She ran into the sea, asking the Moon Goddess for help. She feared for her life with her husband, her spirit would be crushed. She waded out until the water covered her hips, raising her arms over her head she called out to Selene.  
“Oh Great Selene; I beseech you.  
I have give my love for his life.  
Help me to escape the cruel hands  
Of one who seeks to do me harm.”  
Keira knew that the whims of the Goddess may not be swayed in her favor, her heart was begging for her to try. After many moments, a voice whispered on the wind;  
“Search the heavens, my child.  
As I have searched your heart..  
The path to your happiness is long  
And fraught with danger and with tears.  
Take a breath moon child and move into  
The Heart of the Sea.”  
Keira closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew in her soul that her prayers had been answered. Only by placing her trust in the hands of the moon goddess, Selene, would her path to love be saved. Whispering her farewells to her family and her home, she dove into the sea.  
The moon looked down into the sea  
And whispered,  
“There will come to pass, after a time of great strife.  
There shall be one with the power to break the spell  
On the Mermaid’s Heart.  
When one shall come and take her hand  
To lead her from the battlefield.  
Only then shall the mermaid rejoice.  
Only then will the lover’s unite.”

Part I

There is a little witch in every woman, even those of non-magical blood. The power that women have is not in the blood, it comes from the heart. This tells us when danger is near and if our children are alright. This…instinct…is an essential part of every mother. Loving our children gives power to the abilities within us that give our children the knowledge they need to live their lives to the best of their ability.

October 31, 1983

Story time in the Granger household is a special time. Jane Granger breathed life into the stories she told her daughter. Her mother’s voice has the same quality. She tells Hermione the stories, the legends, that have been passed down from mother to daughter for many generations. At four years old, Hermione loved to be read to. She especially loved the old family stories that Jane would tell her. Hermione’s favorite is the story of The Golden Mermaid. She had asked for the story on many occasions.  
Jane walked into Hermione’s bedroom to find her already propped up in bed with her pyjamas on. She was patiently waiting on her mother to tell her a bedtime story.

Jane smiled, “All ready for bed then. What would you like to hear tonight, honey?”

“The mermaid story, mummy. It’s my favorite.” 

Jane laughed, “Oh honey. You are going to get tired of that story one day. Are you sure you don’t want to hear about The Little Boy and The Star Princess?”

“I’m sure mummy. I want to hear The Golden Mermaid.”

“Alright, Hermione. Lay down and close your eyes. The magic only works when you can’t see who is telling the story.” Hermione snuggled down in the bed, closing her eyes. Jane smiled, covering her with her comforter she began to speak.

“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a young lady named Keira. Keira was a spunky young lady that loved to run and swim and play in the fields around her home. One day she meet a young sailor named Stanos. They became fast friends and enjoyed spending time together. However, there comes a time in every young lady’s life that she must grow up. Her father, the governor of the land, betrothed her to a man from a neighboring village. But Keira did not love this man, for he was not a nice person. Keira and Stanos planned to run away, but were betrayed. Keira was made to marry this man and Stanos was sent back to his own home. Keira went to the sea and asked the Moon Goddess to ask for her help. The Moon Goddess has a special fondness for those that have been betrayed, she seeks to help them where she can. She transformed Keira into a golden mermaid to help her find peace and love in her life. She knew that the day will come when the golden mermaid will be united with her friend again.” 

Jane smiled. The story magic sent Hermione right into a peaceful sleep. 

Part II

December 27, 1996

Hermione nervously paced across the tent, chewing on her thumbnail. Harry lay on the camp bed, shivering under the blankets she had piled on him. He had been hurt when they were attacked by the snake at Godric’s Hollow. He was exhausted and slightly feverish. With Hermione’s limited knowledge of healing keeping him warm was the best that she could do. Looking through the tent flap, Hermione watched the snow fall. She had apparated to The Forest of Dean with Harry when they escaped from Godric’s Hollow.She and her parents came here on camping trips when she was younger. Being here brought back memories of happy times.  
Harry stirred on the bed and began to get up. Hermione rushed to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Harry, how are you feeling?” she asked, putting her hand to his forehead. 

“I feel tired but better, I guess” he answered, turning his face into her touch.  
“Where are we?”

Hermione smirked, “Better, sure. You still have a fever. We are in The Forest of Dean. I came here with my parents, before Hogwarts. We are safe here.”

Harry smiled. “I don’t doubt for a minute that we are. I trust you.”

“Thank you, Harry. You need to lay back down.” Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll tell you a story.”

“Really, I would like that.” Harry stretched out. “I can’t remember anyone ever reading to me before.”

“I’m sorry about that Harry. Stories are important for children to hear. They teach children about making good choices and how to live. They are fun.”

Hermione pulled a stool close to the head of the bed and sat down. She covered Harry up and smoothed his hair down.

“The women in my family are story tellers. I’m going to tell you a story that my mum told me and her mum told her. The Legend of the Golden Mermaid. The stories that we tell are legends that have been passed down from mother to daughter throughout our family’s history. Now, close your eyes.” 

Hermione took a deep breath.

“Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a young girl named Keira. Daughter to the governor and his beautiful wife, she was promised to another. A precocious young lady, she longed for her freedom. She did not love her betrothed. He was a bullish man, unkind to friends and foes alike. One night, after the household slept, Keira snuck away from the palace for a nighttime swim in the lagoon. She came upon a young man named Stanos, he was a young sailor. Stanos was working to support his mother and three young sisters. They struck up a fast friendship and soon could not stand to be parted. Keira knew that her father would never let her marry a sailor and by summer’s end she would be forced to marry another and would never see Stanos again. Stanos could not bear to see Keira wed to such a mean spirited person so they began to make plans to leave her homeland together. However, they were unaware that a spy was reporting to the governor of his daughter’s movements. The day they were to meet Stanos was arrested on a charge of treason and brought before the governor. A charge punishable by death. When Keira learned of his fate, she agreed to wed her betrothed, Dmitri, immediately. Stanos was released with the limitation that he could never return. He would be forced to find work elsewhere. On her wedding night, Keira stole away from the palace and ran to the lagoon, where she would meet Stanos. She could not bear to be with Dmitri. He would crush her spirit. She waded out into the water and turned her face to the sky. She cried to the Moon Goddess for help at the unfairness of her life. The Moon looked down and granted her heart’s desire. Keira became a creature of the sea. Looking for her lost love until such time as the one with the power will take the hand of the moon child and pull her to safety. Only then will the mermaid be free.”

As the story came to a close Harry’s breathing became deeper and even. His cheeks had lost their flush while Hermione spoke. His fever broke. Hermione smiled. Harry was sleeping peacefully. The story had done it’s job. Harry would be able to rest and heal.

Part III

November 1997

The time after the final battle was full of Death Eater trials and funerals. She spent the month of August in Australia with her parents. She was able to remove the memory charm she placed on them. They were understandable upset with her, she came clean with them and explained about the war and her part in it. They were horrified that they had been kept in the dark about the goings on in the wizarding world and the task Hermione and her friends had to complete during the previous year. They wanted her to leave the magical world, in their eyes the magical world was just a dangerous place full of terrorists. That brought on the first argument the family had. Richard and Jean Granger wanted Hermione to be safe. They were scared that another war could break out at any time. She would be safer as far from the wizarding world as possible. Hermione had been fighting for her place in the magical world since she was eleven years old. She refused to quit now. On the other hand, Hermione understood what they meant. The world is a scary place, scarier even if you can’t live in it. She remembers being on the run with no means to support herself in the muggle world. She knows the importance of a solid education, you cannot survive without the proper tools for the job. Hermione told her parents that she will complete her Hogwarts education and then she will go to University. She and her parents agree that is a good plan. Hermione will never neglect her background. 

Hermione sat in the library, parchment and quills at her elbow and a stack of books in front of her. Her essay on Ancient Runes is due in two weeks. She has enjoyed her time being back at school. Focusing on her classwork and socializing during her free time was what Hermione needed to begin healing. Coming back to Hogwarts has been an adventure. The students that were not allowed to attend last year were given the opportunity to return to complete their lost year. There were so many to return that Hogwarts created a new tower for the returning eighth years. Harry and Ron decided not to return, choosing to enter the Auror program instead. The Gryffindors that returned were Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. The returning Ravenclaws were Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Terry Boot. The Hufflepuff students to return were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Sally-Anne Perks. Slytherin House had a few returning students; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. They have their own common area, and their own Hogwarts crest. After a few awkward days everyone seemed to find common ground with each other. Living together has taught them that they can depend on each other and that they are all human and will make mistakes. There is nothing to be scared of at Hogwarts anymore.

The second night of term Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Reading a book before heading to bed. She was surprised when Draco dropped into the other chair. He stared into the flames for a few moments before he spoke.

“Granger, I want to apologize to you. I was an utter prat to you since we first met. There was no need for it. I was just spouting the drivel that I had heard all my life. But it’s not true. There is no mud in your blood. There never was. I know that does not make up for years of bullying but I want you to know I do not feel that way about you.”

Hermione was stunned. She never would have believed Draco could apologize if she hadn’t heard it herself. 

“Apology accepted. Call me Hermione, Draco.”

Draco’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. He was sure that Hermione would have thrown his apology in his face. “Hermione, are you sure? I mean, don’t forgive me too quickly. I haven’t even talked to you yet about what happened at the Manor over Easter.” Draco took a breath, clearly feeling unsteady.  
“She could have killed you. She would have if you all had not escaped.”

“No,”Hermione stopped him. “Draco, there is nothing that you could have done. You would have been killed in front of your parents had you tried to stop Bellatrix. I don’t have any ill will toward you or your parents about what happened. You were in a terrible situation and you did the best that you could for us. We thank you for what you did. You gave us the time we needed to get away. You very well saved our lives.” 

Since that night, Draco has been nothing but friendly to Hermione. Although there have been times that he has isolated himself from his friends. During those times, Hermione tries to draw him into conversation and include his Theodore and Blaise as well. “It won’t do him good to be lost in his own mind too frequently.”

It has been relaxing to have nothing more taxing to concentrate on than going to classes and writing essays. No evil megalomaniacs with delusions of grandeur, no snatchers to contend with, just essays to write. Hermione sat up from her essay, and stretched her arms over her head. One more assignment done. She rolled up her essay and neatly stowed it in her bag. Hermione stacked up the books and put them away carefully. The walk back to the common room was quiet. Most of the other students had already gone to their own common rooms as it was almost curfew. 

Entering the common room Hermione took her bag into the dorm room she shared with Lisa Turpin, Sally-Ann Perks, and Millicent Bullstrode. She put her supplies away and changed into her pyjamas and robe. She wanted to read in front of the fire for a little while before heading to bed. As soon as she sat down, she jumped. Draco was lying on the sofa, fully dressed, looking at her. 

“Merlin, Draco. You scared the life out of me,” Hermione exclaimed, her hand at her throat.

Draco smirked. “Sorry, Hermione. I just wanted to stretch out in front of the fire. Do you want me to leave so you can have it to yourself?”

Hermione gazed at him, her eyes taking in his appearance. There were dark circles under Draco’s eyes. “No, Draco. I don’t want you to leave if you don’t want to.” 

Draco nodded and stared into the fire. It seemed as if he was seeing something other than the flames. Hermione was thoughtful for a minute. She quickly came to the conclusion that Draco having problems sleeping must have a root buried in his past. 

“Have you heard from you mother lately, Draco?” 

Draco stiffened and looked at Hermione through his fringe. “Yeah, she says she is doing alright. She wants me to come home for Christmas.” 

Hermione nodded, “Do you want to?”

“I don’t know if I can step foot in that house again. I miss my mother, but all I can see is Moldy Voldy and his pet worm. She wrote me three days ago and I can’t bring myself to answer her yet.”

“Are your nightmares back?”

Draco sucked in a breath. “Yeah they are. I haven’t slept since I got the letter from my mother.”

Hermione sat next to Draco, her heart hurting for him. He was being tortured at night in his dreams because of his fears of what went on in that house. She wished that she could give him some peace. She remembers the stories her mum would tell when she was little. The stories always seemed so real, the characters were like real people, they had their own problems to handle. Hermione thought that telling Draco a story might help him look at his concerns in a different light, at the very least it could help him get some sleep.

“Draco, I might have an idea on what will help. Go get your pyjamas on and come back out here. I can’t tell you what to do about Christmas, but I can help with your nightmares.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, sitting up.

“It’s just something that my mum used to do for me when I couldn’t sleep. Go on, get dressed. Bring your blanket and pillow.”

After just a few minutes Draco was back and lying on the sofa. Hermione covered him with the blanket and fluffed his pillow.

“I can’t believe you just tucked me in. No one has done that for me since I was little. Father didn’t want me to be a baby longer than was necessary.”

“I’m sorry about that Draco. We all need comfort sometimes.” Hermione pulled the armchair close to the sofa and sat down. Reaching out she started to run her fingers through Draco’s hair. “I’m going to tell you a story. This is a story that has been passed down through the women of my family for many generations. Each mother telling their daughters this legend, keeping the story alive. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice.”

Hermione waited until Draco had closed his eyes and his breaths became slow and even. She took a deep breath and began to speak:

“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a young lady, named Keira. She was a lovely young lady with a zest for life and fun. The youngest daughter of the governor of the land, she had been promised to a man named Dmitri from a neighboring village. They had been betrothed when she was an infant. Dmitri was a cold, cruel man. She knew that she would never come to love him, for you cannot love a man that is made of ice.  
Keira loved to explore and climb the hills and trees around the palace. She particularly enjoyed sneaking out of her bed at night for a swim in the ocean. The lagoon is peaceful at night. While swimming one night, Keira came upon a young sailor named Stanos. He loved to explore the world and take chances. He had taken to the sea to earn a living for his widowed mother and three young sisters. They formed a fast friendship and were soon inseparable. Their love was pure and strong. Keira knew that by summer’s end she would be married to Dmitri. She took the love she found with Stanos into her heart to protect it from life with Dmitri. Stanos could not stand the thought of Keira spending a lifetime with someone full of hate. Together, they began to make plans for Keira to leave her home and go with him.  
Unbeknownst to them, they had been betrayed by a servant in her father’s household. The day they had arranged to leave, Stanos was arrested for treason, a crime punishable by death, and brought to the governor. Keira was devastated when she discovered what had happened. She did not want to believe the lengths her father would go to get his way. He was willing to sacrifice his daughter’s happiness to increase the size of his coffers. She knew that Stanos would loose his life unless she gave into her father. She agreed to marry Dmitri immediately when her father released Stanos. Keira was not able to tell Stanos goodbye, she watched his ship sail away from her bedroom window as she prepared for her wedding. She prayed that he would be safe and have a good life.  
That night, after her wedding, she snuck out of the palace. She went to the only place she felt safe. The lagoon was where she would go to swim and stare at the moon. It was where she met Stanos.  
She waded out into the sea, stretched out her arms and asked for the Moon Goddess to grant her peace and help protect her from the brute she was forced to marry. She feared that he would break her spirit.  
The Moon looked down and shined on Keira. She looked into Keira’s heart and saw the sadness there. She had loved so purely and strongly that she let him go to save his life. She saw the desperation, fear, and sadness within Keira’s soul. The Moon Goddess saw the sacrifice made for the love of a good man. The Goddess smiled and showed compassion for Keira. She granted her heart’s desire. She became a child of the sea. She will swim and look for her love until such time as the one with the power will take her by the hand and guide her from the battlefield.”

Hermione’s voice drew to a close. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Draco was sound asleep. Hermione was glad that she helped to get him to sleep, hopefully it will be restful.

“Thank you, Granger.” Hermione gasped and jumped. She did not hear anyone come in while she was telling the story. 

“Theo, you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I know. I didn’t want to disturb you. Draco hasn’t been sleeping the last few days. I was glad to see him resting. You have a talented voice,” Theo said softly.

Hermione nodded. “He told me that his mother wants him to come home over Christmas. He is nervous about being in the manor again.” 

“I am glad he talked to you. He has a habit of closing himself off to other people when he needs to get help.” 

Hermione smiled softly. “Oh, Theo. I will always help whenever I can.”

In the months after Hermione’s story hour they began to grow closer. She knew that he had other responsibilities to his family, but she could not help her feelings. She respected Draco; he had come back to Hogwarts to complete his education, knowing that many of the students would look down on him for his actions during the war. Draco worked hard and earned ten N.E.s. He knows that one day he will have to take over running the family business and wants to be able to run a legitimate business. Draco was also aware that his parents wanted him to marry a nice, pureblood witch and start a family of his own, they are already in talks with another pureblood family. Hermione knew Draco had given much of himself during the war trying to keep his parents alive. He did not believe in the pureblood ideology, but the respect he has for his parents make his lack of choices difficult to live with. Sadly, Draco knows that sometimes the only choice you have is the wrong choice.

She had come to love him. With a heavy heart, Hermione told him goodbye when their year at Hogwarts was over. She refused to make his choices more difficult for him. Letting him go was a hard choice for her. 

Part IV

October 2002

Hermione had been working nonstop since she left Hogwarts. She had taken her award money from the Ministry and invested in the future of the wizarding world. Many families had been all but wiped out during the war. Many children had been orphaned, leaving them with no family to go to or with family members that do not understand magic. After leaving Hogwarts Hermione attended University and obtained her Business Management Degree. With Harry’s help Hermione found premises and founded The War Orphans Home and School. She knows that she was lucky; even though her parents knew nothing of the magical world they still made sure that she had every benefit they could give her. She was at a disadvantage when they found out she was a witch. Jean and Richard Granger were both intelligent people who wanted to invest in their child’s future. The few times that Harry let anything slip about his family life, Hermione was outraged and determined that how Harry grew up would not happen to anyone else. Therefore, creating a safe place for children to live and grow and learn was the only choice Hermione could see.

The War Orphans Home and School was an important project to Hermione. She poured all of her energy and time into building a positive home for the children. Above that she has hired teachers to begin instructing children on math and reading, learning to write, and preparing for Hogwarts. determined that no child shall go to Hogwarts from a disadvantaged place if she can prevent it. 

After being open for two years, the Home has a number of children of varying ages, the youngest at two years old and the oldest at fifteen years. Although the war has been over for five years, Hermione will not turn any child away. The students enrolled in the school are learning the skills they need to succeed at Hogwarts and the muggle world if they choose to. A well rounded education is never wasted on anyone. 

Sitting at her desk, Hermione had her eyes glued to the Daily Prophet in front of her. He made the Prophet again. Hermione had tried to put her feelings for him away, they cannot be subdued. She had newspaper clippings from every time he was photographed. There is a cigar box in her bedroom closet that houses the clippings. She has saved clippings of him when he took the reigns of his family’s business, every time he made the society page, and the most recent, his betrothal to a mystery woman. Draco is so handsome. I wonder why they are not announcing who he is marrying. Hermione picked up her wand and carefully snipped the photo. I am so happy that he has found a way to be happy. She had just stowed the picture in her desk drawer when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in, Harry.”

Harry had been such the support she needed when she was building the Home and School. She didn’t ask Harry for money, but he helped her to make major decisions along with finding a great location. He puts in an appearance at least three times a week. He always makes her leave the Home for lunch. He says she is always working too hard and needs to take a break. 

“Afternoon, ‘Mione. I wondered if you had lunch yet?” 

Hermione smiled. “Not yet. You know I always wait on you.”

“Let’s go then. I’m starving. There is something I want to talk to you about while we are out today.” 

Hermione was intrigued. “Alright. Do you want to go to our favorite sandwich shop?”

“That sounds great.”

They walked in silence as they left the Home. Walking down the street together they arrived at the apparition point. She took Harry’s arm and side-along apparated into Hermione’s flat. It was a joke between them. After the war it was hard for them to spend time together when they were in public. It was easier to eat at one or the others home. She led the way into the kitchen and began pulling sandwich ingredients out of the refrigerator. Harry pulled out two butterbeers, he twirled his wand and crisps floated to the table. Hermione sat down as she set a plate in front of each of them. Taking a bite, Hermione relaxed.

“How are things going at the Home and School? Do you all need anything? Are you running short on anything” Harry asked.

“Things are fine Harry. I hired a new reading and writing teacher last week. I think she will be great, especially for the students about to start at Hogwarts. Knowing how to properly write an essay will go a long way toward alleviating stress of their first year.” Hermione is adamant about giving the children the best start to their education possible. “How is your job going, Harry?”

Harry had joined the Auror Department instead of completing his last year at school. He is doing what he said he always wanted to do. Lately, he seems to be in a rut. 

“It is going fine. There have not been any major problems in a while. Everything has just been so normal.” 

Hermione smiled, “That’s good though, isn’t it? We worked hard to get a normal life.”

“We did,” Harry nodded. “I think I might need to make a change.”

“Oh, what have you been thinking about.” Hermione was stunned. “Have you and Ginny been talking about anything in particular?”

Harry got out of his chair and pulled more butterbeer from the refrigerator for each of them. He looked at Hermione as he sat down.

“I got an owl last Friday from Theodore Nott. Do you remember him from Hogwarts?”

“Yes, he came back for eighth year with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.”

“Yeah, that’s right. He asked to meet with me Monday after work. He has gone into business with Blaise Zabini. They own a private security firm. They are opening a new office in London and are interested in me to direct it.”

Hermione was stunned for a moment. “That sounds like a fantastic opportunity, Harry. Would it be safer than what you are doing now?” Ginny and Harry have had several rows in the past because of Harry’s saving people thing and the dangerous nature of his career. 

“I think it will be, of course, there is always a chance of danger. But being the head of a private security firm will have a smaller chance of dark wizard hunting. I will even be training other recruits as well.” 

“That is great Harry. I know that you have always wanted to be an auror, but this will give you a chance to protect people from their problems and you be safer. I am sure that made Ginny feel better.”

Harry smiled. “That was Ginny’s major argument. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she hates me being an auror because of the danger. Let’s face it, danger could find me anywhere.”

“That’s true, you danger magnet,” Hermione teased. There were many times in Hogwarts that Harry would claim to want a normal year; he was disappointed every time. Whether it be impostor instructors or unethical ministry workers, there seemed to always be someone that had an ulterior motive. His saving people thing has always played a large role in his life. I think that will be attributed to losing his parents as an infant. Hermione was broken from her thoughts as Harry spoke again.

“That’s not all I wanted to talk to you about though.” Harry looked determined.

“Oh, really. What is it Harry?” Hermione looked up from her sandwich, confused. Harry had a pleading look in his eyes.

“The other night, when I met Theodore Nott, he apologized for his behavior in school. I told him there was nothing to forgive, adolescents in rival houses have that affect on each other. We got to talking about school and then our friends. He told me about going back to Hogwarts for his last year, how difficult it was dealing with the other houses and the lower years.”  
Hermione nodded. “I noticed that, especially in the fourth and fifth years. It seemed like they were more disillusioned than the upper years. I think it was hardest on them that year we were on the run, the Carrow’s were truly evil people. They antagonized everyone, but I think they focused on the third and fourth year students.”

“That seems like something they would do. Prey on the ones that do not know how to defend themselves that are surrounded by other students that are too scared to help. The teachers hands were tied, they protected the students where they could, if they did too much they would have disappeared. You can’t help anyone if you are not present.”

“It did get better. By Christmas break, the fourth and and fifth years had calmed down and were content to see to themselves. They didn’t spend much thought to hexing people in the corridors anymore. At least they felt safe at that point during the school term.”

“Theodore told me about how it was for the eighth years. The Slytherin eighth years, had it rough at the start of term for sure.”

“It was rough, of course it was. The memories of what happened at the castle were almost more than I could bear sometimes. I can only imagine how it was for the students that attended the previous year. The Slytherins took a lot of flack, especially the boys and Pansy Parkinson. The eighth years stuck together, after a rough start of course.”

Hermione began clearing the table. Busying herself at the sink she said, “I am glad you and Theo hit it off. It is good to catch up with people from our past. What else did you talk about?”

Harry regarded her for a minute., shaking his head. “Nothing. We were mostly just reminiscing. Well, I need to get back to work. Can I use your bathroom before I go?”

“Sure Harry. You know where it is.” Hermione should have suspected something then. Harry has never asked to use her bathroom before, they are too comfortable with each to bother with formalities. 

Arriving at the Home and School after lunch Hermione threw herself into her paperwork. The administration side of the school is tedious, although it is necessary. After working for several hours Hermione set down her pen and left her office. She always likes to see the school children as they are finished for the day, either going home with their families or to their dorm rooms. Soon the children would be sitting down to their dinner. 

After seeing the children to home and dinner, Hermione was tired as well. She gathered her beaded bag and the newspaper clipping and apparated home. She scratched Crookshanks behind the ears as she moved into her bedroom. Stowing her bag in the closet she pulled down the shoebox. Opening the box, she gasped. There was an envelope on the top that she had never seen. It had her name on the front. Cautiously, she pulled out the letter and eased down onto her bed. She began to read. 

Hermione,

I have wanted to write to you for so long. I have never forgotten you. The help you gave me studying for N.E.W.T.s was greatly appreciated. What I can never forget though is the night you told me a bedtime story just to help me. That affected me greatly. I know why we lost touch. You sacrificed your happiness so that I could be who I was growing to be. I know what accomplishments you have made, the good you are doing. I am so proud of you. I want to see you again. I believe that we would be hurting ourselves if we did not try to rekindle the flames of our affections.

Always, 

Draco

By the time Hermione finished the letter tears were falling silently down her cheeks. She carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the shoebox. Once Hermione had her emotions in check she was furious. Harry came into my closet and found my secret stash. He deliberately put the envelope here without my knowledge. Hermione stalked out to her living room and threw herself in front of her fireplace. Tossing a pinch of floo powder in she screamed out Harry’s name. Waiting for a response she felt her ire growing hotter. 

Harry’s head appeared in the fire. “Hermione, are you alright?”

Hermione’s hair was crackling, she was so mad. 

“No, Harry I am not alright. You went into my personal possessions. Why didn’t you just talk to me?” Hermione’s voice broke on the last syllable and tears started falling again. 

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, not sure what to say to make things right between them.

Shaking his head, Harry said, “I’m coming through.”

With a roar of green flames, Harry was walking out of the fireplace. Crouching next to Hermione on the floor Harry pulled her into his arms. He held her and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his chest. 

“I am so mad at you Harry Potter. You had no right to go through my private things.Why did you do that?”

Harry did not stop stroking her hair, “Theo and I have been talking for a while. I know about how you helped Malfoy in eighth year when he couldn’t sleep, I know about the relationship you had with him after that. And I think I can guess why you have been working nonstop since you left school. You let him go so he could have the life you thought he wanted. A simple life without the stigma of a pureblood being with a muggle born.” 

At his words, Hermione began crying again. 

“I never wanted him to feel like he had to go against his parents wishes. He struggled to get through that year with his mind intact. He wanted to be able to run his family’s business legitimately, his parents were already in talks with another pureblood family about a marriage for him. That wasn’t what he wanted, he was so tired of fighting.”

Harry was silent for a moment, “You love him. I know you do.”

“I do. But it doesn’t change anything. He is marrying someone else.” her tears had slowed. 

Harry was about to answer Hermione when a breeze blew through her flat. Hermione and Harry sat away from each other and began to look around. Trying to determine where the threat was coming from. 

“Harry.”

“Hermione.”

Harry carefully stood up, pulling his wand out determined to protect Hermione and himself from the unknown. A whisper sounded throughout the flat. 

“Moon child. I can hear your despair.  
Weep not, moon child  
For the love in his heart is his power  
Take his hand and you shall be free.

With a flash of bright light the breeze and whisper was gone. Harry turned back to Hermione, but stopped, stunned. In her place on the floor was a mermaid, with a large golden tail. 

“Oh my God. What happened?” 

Hermione the Mermaid was laying on the floor, stunned. She was gaping at her tail and the glimmering scales across what used to be her legs. She shook her head. 

“Harry, I need you to take me to the bathroom and fix a bath. I need to be in water. Then I need you to get me my beaded bag, I need my mother’s diary. Don’t freak out, this is really happening. But it will be alright.”

Harry was astounded, Hermione was always able to keep her head in a crisis. Jumping into action, Harry lifted Hermione up and carried her into the bathroom. Filling the bathtub Harry was startle when Hermione spoke,  
“Don’t forget the bubbles Harry.”

“What?” Harry was amazed. At a time like this, Hermione can calmly ask for a bubble bath.

“Apparently, I am a type of mermaid that doesn’t have a pretty bikini top that matches my tail.”

Harry looked at her. She had transformed with her blouse and skirt on, he turned beet red and his mouth fell open. 

Clearing his throat, Harry added bubbles and waited until the water was ready. 

“Okay Hermione, are you ready?” Harry had turned away while Hermione vanished her clothing. 

“I’m ready.”

Harry shut his eyes tightly and turned around. He carefully lifted Hermione up and eased her down in the bathtub. 

“Are you covered?” 

Hermione giggled. ”Yes, Harry.” 

Opening his eyes, Harry dried his hands and went into her bedroom. He saw her bag laying on her bed. Carrying it to the bathroom, Hermione reached for it. As she reached in Harry could hear books falling and vials tinkling. Pulling out the diary, Hermione leaned back and floated the book in front of her, she didn’t want to get it wet. 

“Harry, I could be a while figuring this out. Why don’t you go home and let Ginny know that we are fine. I’m not angry anymore. Come back in a couple of hours. I should have read through this diary by then.”

“Okay, Hermione. Are you feeling alright. You are a mermaid! Don’t you think it is alright for you to be a little bit upset?” 

Hermione smiled, “Calm down Harry. I think I know what has happened. I just need to make sure. Everything will be as it should have always been soon.”

Harry nodded, still eyeing Hermione strangely. He left the bathroom and flooed home, maybe Ginny would have an idea about what might have happened. Hermione was not reliable help at the moment. 

After Harry left, Hermione summoned a glass of ice water, she was so thirsty. As she poured over her mother’s journal she was beginning to suspect that her thoughts were on the right track. Hermione was nothing if not thorough, she summoned her mobile from the bedroom and called her mother. Maybe she could share some family history.”  
“Hey, mum.”

“Hermione, it’s great to hear from you. How is the Home and School doing?” 

“Oh, it is going fine mum. We hired a new reading and writing instructor. I think she will really help the children prepare for Hogwarts. All of those essays will be easier once the know how to write one. I wanted to ask about family lore. Do you know any old stories?”

“I wondered when you would be asking me about that? What happened?”

“Harry came over this evening, we were arguing and then we felt a breeze and heard whispering. I could explain that, but then I turned into a mermaid.”

“...”

“Mum, are you alright?” 

“I always thought it was a metaphorical mermaid. I’m so sorry, Hermione.”

“I’m okay, mum. Harry got me into a bubble bath and I have been reading the diary you gave me. “

“Okay. You are handling this very well. Are you sure you are alright?”

“I am fine.”

“Okay. If what my mum always told me is true, the legends we were told growing up are real. Most legends are passed down by word of mouth. My mum always recited the legend as if it was true. You come from very brace people of Greek descent.”

“That is what I was beginning to suspect. I know what to do to fix this, so don’t worry.”

“Alright. I will let you fix this. Oh, wait. I want to see pictures!”

Hermione laughed. “I’ve already taken them. I will text them to you.”

“That’s my girl. I will talk to you later.”

Hermione summoned another glass of ice water and sent sat back to wait. Harry and Ginny will be along anytime.

Not even three minutes later there was a ruckus in the living room as Ginny and Harry fell out of the fireplace. 

“I can’t believe you just now told me Harry James. You know I have always wanted to see a mermaid up close.”

Hermione laughed as Ginny came running into the bathroom. 

“Wow, Hermione. Your tail is gorgeous. But, really, a bubble bath?”

“Apparently, I am a mermaid who doesn’t have a matching bra.”

“Harry,” Hermione said, “Do you remember when we were in Godric’s Hollow and you were hurt?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Harry crouched down on the floor.

“You had a fever and I was so scared that I couldn’t get it to break. I told you a story that night. Do you remember?”

“I remember bits and pieces of it. Why?”

Hermione sighed. “The women in my family have been telling stories to their children for generations. They have carried on with this tradition for over a hundred years.”

Ginny gasped. “Hermione, I think there is more than just one witch in your family.”

Hermione smiled, “It’s a goddess. The Moon Goddess, Selene to be exact.”

Harry was confused. “What are you talking about, Hermione?” 

“These stories we have all been told, there is more than a speck of truth to them. I talked to my mum. It seems that Keira and Stanos really did exist, and they were betrayed.”

“Oh, wow,” Ginny said. “What are we going to do?”

There was a twinkle in Hermione’s eye. 

“Harry is going to get in contact with Theo and have him bring Draco here. He is the key to regaining my legs.”

Ginny looked sad. 

“What’s wrong Ginny?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll never get to see Hermione the Mermaid again.”

Hermione laughed, ”Is that all. I took pictures.”

Ginny squealed. “You think of everything, Hermione.”

Harry shook his head as he left the bathroom. He had a floo call to make.

The floo flared to life and Theo and then Draco stepped out of the green flames. Harry stood up from the couch as they stared at one another.

“Are you sure about what happened Potter? I can’t take it if she doesn’t know how to fix this.” Draco said.

“Don’t worry, Draco,” Harry said. “She is freakishly calm. She is only that way when things are going exactly to plan.”

Draco smiled. “That is a scary sight, isn’t it? A calm Hermione Granger in the face of dangerous transfiguration.”

At the sound of clicking heels, the men looked down the hallway. Ginny was walking toward them. 

“Draco, Hermione is in the bathtub just off of the bedroom. She is ready to see you.”

Draco nodded at her. “Thank you, Potters.”

Walking down the hallway, Draco was nervous. It had been so long since he her. He turned into the bathroom. Beautiful, he thought. She looks amazing.

“Draco,” Hermione said. “I am so happy to see you.”

“Hermione, I am glad to be here.” Draco reached for her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hermione said as she grasped his hand.

As their lips met there was a flash of light and a phantom breeze through the flat.

Look up Moon Child  
Your love is here.  
Let no tear be shed  
As true love reunites.

Hermione pulled back and stared right into Draco’s eyes.

“I wanted it to be you.”

Draco smiled and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
